Tranquility
by Eino
Summary: Reno gets sick from drinking to much on a mission. Cloud has to take care of him while Tifa and the others are gone. Tseng finds out about Reno's childhood. ,Dreamlike,Yaoi Anal,Oral Pairings: RxC yazoo x Reno Please R&R.
1. Euphoria

_Tranquility_

By: Eino

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII/Advent children or its Characters.

This is my first Yaoi I have ever done.

I also want to thank my friends for helping me edit it. Thanks a million.

Again this is a Reno x Cloud pairing. So if YAOI bothers you leave now. Don't blame me. I warned you!

Reno awoke from his hangover and found himself in Cloud's bed at The Seventh Heaven Bar. He rubbed his head as Cloud walked in the door, carrying a food tray.

"I see your feeling better." He muttered sitting the tray on the bed.

"Hey, how did I get here?" the red head asked still woozy from last night.

"You drank so much and passed out on the street."

"And you took care of me." Reno smiled.

"It wasn't my idea. It was Tifa's. If it was up to me, I would have left you there." Cloud placed his Buster sword on the chair next to him.

"Wow, that's so damn nice of you Cloud! With a friend like you who needs enemies?"

"When are you leaving?" He sighed.

Reno glared at Cloud. "Heartless bastard."

"I should have just left you there." Cloud replied

"You are the happiest person I have ever met Ex-soldier Cloud." Reno smirked

"Fuck you."

"Awe, Cloud, lets not be so harsh." He grinned

"Question" Cloud said. "What happened?" Reno ignored the ex-solider and slid underneath the covers silently. Cloud shrugged at this. "I'm going downstairs to check up on Tifa." He said, leaving the room. "Oh I almost forgot. Put these on." He threw some pants at him.

Reno stared at the pants for a minute then put them on.

They were tight black leather. Reno gawked at them and looked at Cloud, speechless.

The door shut, silently slammed against the doorway and Reno heard cloud's footsteps trailing down the stairs.

Cloud sat down at one of the stools and poured himself a glass of water from one of the pitchers at the bar. He began to sigh as he laid his head down on the bar table taking yet another sip of the water. Doing so he saw Tifa washing dishes from last nights party.

"How's he feeling?." Tifa said.

"Good enough to complain." Cloud replied.

"Well, Rude said he was sick to begin with and was told to go home, but Reno didn't listen."

"So he was sick the whole time and he went out drinking?"

"Yep."

"That idiot."

"It seems Reno will have to stay with us, for a while."

Cloud groaned. "So you can't get a hold of Rude?"

"Uh-uh" she shook her head.

"..Where's Denzel, and Marlene?"

"With Barret in the oil field."

"The oil field!" Cloud exclaimed. "That's dangerous."

"Don't worry yourself Vincent is with them." she smiled.

"Hmm…I never thought of Vincent to be the child type."

"Neither did I, but he said, he had stuff to take care of so… who knows? He might be gone now."

"So what's up with Reno other then being sick, I mean."

"To be honest, I don't know. You would think Reno knew better then to go off on his own."

"Yeah, but wasn't Rude, Tseng, or Elena there with him?"

"Dunno he didn't say anything about them maybe you should go talk to him."

The Ex Soldier sat downstairs for about twenty minutes he soon went back upstairs where Reno was laying.

It was getting late. And still no word from Tifa. It's was already eight o' clock.

"Damn." he cursed. His cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" he answered. It was Tifa.

"Cloud, I'm going to be a bit late, ok? Take care of Reno while I'm gone."

"Wait! Hold up!" Cloud shouted "Where the hell are you?"

"With Barret and Cid. Cid is having some troubles with Sierra, but don't worry, we'll be home soon Vincent, and Yuffie are with Denzel and Marlene."

Cloud sighed. "Do you guys need any help?"

"No, we'll be home in few."

"ok." he said hanging up the phone.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Reno tossed and turned unable to sleep anymore. The thought of food woke him up. He reached under the pillow and pulled out his cell phone. He missed 6 calls. It seems Tseng and Rude were looking for him. A knock the door startled the red head as he quickly put the phone under the pillow yet again.

Cloud opened the door "Are you decent?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah."

"Tifa is gone so we won't be getting food anytime soon."

"Ah, it's ok. I' m used to it."

Cloud sat on the bed next to Reno.

"Hey, did you try calling Rude, and Tseng or any of the other Turks to inform them where you're at?"

"Yeah." Said Reno.

"So they know where your at?"

"Yes, Jeez enough with the questions, yo" He said, a little agitated with clouds questions.

"Bite me." He scoffed.

"With pleasure." He leaned over and bit Cloud on the arm.

"OW!" Reno giggled at the soldiers predicament.

"Who ever knew…a simple bite could render the great Cloud Strife helpless he laughed.

Cloud snarled and jumped on top of Reno pinning him down. "That left a scar you ass!" Reno you need a shower you reek of alcohol. Cloud released him.

"I supposed a shower wouldn't hurt." he laughed. Biting Cloud on the earlobe.

"What The Fuck!" Cloud blushed. as Reno headed for the restroom.

Two hour have passed since he last spoke with Tifa

"Where the fuck could they be. Its really late" he muttered, hearing Reno getting out of the showering singing the "I'm to sexy" song.

"That was nice." he said entering the bedroom.

"I bet."

"Oh shut up. I like that song." He sat on the bed next to Cloud.

"What's wrong with you?" asked the Turk.

"Tifa there not here yet."

"Hmm…" "I know what will make you feel better." He smiled.

"And what might that be, may I ask?" He raised and eyebrow at the Turk curiously.

"What else a drink of course." He grinned rushing down stairs.

"Oh god kill me now." Cloud buried his head into his hands. Reno grabbed a bunch of random bottles of whiskey and rum and couple of bottles of Vodka too. And ran back upstairs where Cloud was sitting.

"here ya go, pick your poison?"

"OK." Cloud stood taking a whiskey bottle from Reno's hands throwing it out the open window behind.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO my Whiskey!" Reno Exclaimed. Sobbing over the forgotten whiskey bottle.

I ran towards cloud angrily. I soon found myself in mid air, as he pushed me upon the bed.

"You're real stubborn, yo!" He climbed on top of me gently pressed his lips against mine.

I really didn't mind this. If I couldn't drink then this had to be the next best thing. Anything to pass the time . After that split second he pulled away from me to witness my expression.

I wanted him. He wanted me. I had no intention of kicking up a fuss, I welcomed it. A memory as memorable as this was too great to pass up. I shuddered in desire, as I pushed back open my mouth him entrance. His tongue which felt like and eternity. I changed position with the speed of a Turk. So that I was on top. I began removing his armor unzipping his vest. He undid the leather pants. I shivered at his cold hands touching me. It made me want him more then ever, how I wanted this. I craved it. I began fiddling with his belt, he gave a me a seductive smile and guided my hand. His pants were tight and were difficult to take off as they concealed themselves around his body. I eventually go them off, he breathed heavily, as I rubbed my hand along his waist careful not to excite him too much. I haven't had enough fun yet. I whispered tugging on his earlobe.

"Reno…you're …such a tease." He gasped between breaths. I lowered my head to his groin . He felt my warm mouth engulf his tight member.

"Ah!" he groaned. I began stroking him. His hips began thrusting slightly into the cup of my hand. His hips began thrusting in rhythm. I flicked my tongue around the head of his cock, causing him to arch.

"Ren-o please can we end this now, I can't hold out much longer." he cried.

"Fine. You big baby." I smiled. He soon shifted his position just a bit wrapping his arms around my neck I soon found myself between his legs.

"Cloud!" I moaned, ripples of pleasure trailed up and down my spine . I could feel my cock twinge with excitement. He released me form my prison. "So…hard." I winced, he grabbed a hold of me. teasingly. "Anytime you're ready." he smiled licking his lips. I gave him a simple nod.

"I stroked harder. I could feel clouds hip slam against my hand.

"Damnit Reno…so good." he hissed as pre cum oozed out all over my hand. I licked up the salty clear substance with my tongue. "Not bad." I said. Releasing him.

I inserted my index finger into his mouth. I signaled for him to suck I pulled my fingers out of his mouth and back in again.

I kissed him passionately on the lips to distract him, as I inserted my index finger inside of him. He winced. At this causing his back to arched. He met my stomach his warm flesh was that of silk. So smooth and delicate. Inserted two more fingers. He began to panic beneath me.

"Shhh…I swear it will only hurt for a second, I promise."

In a blink of an eye I soon myself in side the Soldier. My hips began to rock slowly. He moaned.

I couldn't take much more of this.

"Reno, go ahead. He whispered softly with a smiled kissing me on the lips. I nodded my speed increased dramatically. Moans of pleasure echoed throughout the bedroom and soon the whole bar.

I could feel my climax approaching.

"A…A…AH." he moaned louder. The mix of his sweat made it even more pleasurable. He reached his peak. I could feel his body closing in on me.

"Yaa-ah" I cried. I yearned for this more then anything.

"Cloud you will be mine?" I panted staring into his pearl blue eyes.

"Maybe." he groaned. I grinded against Cloud. Feeling his thrust match mine.

I collapsed on top of him. The smell of our scents filled the room it was true bliss.

"Cloud." I said in a ragged voice. "Stay with me. I don't want to be alone again. "

He ran his fingers through my hair softly as flaming red hair fell into my face.

I vision grew hazy, as I reached my peak of desire in one final thrust clouds body grew tense as I released my seed inside him.

"I'll stay with you Reno." he cooed.

We laid there drifting. In one another's tranquility.


	2. Reno's Past

**Tranquility**

Disclaimer: Again I don't own this.

Fanfic contains: Yaoi Lemon, Humor, Romance.

No lemon in this chapter.

Reign: Well this is chapter two of Tranquility. I hope you enjoy, as it is very hard to write lemons, for me anyway.  
Yazoo: Reno's my boyfriend! I can't believe you. You had him sleep with my BROTHER! looks at Reno  
Reno: Hey, hey, hey don't look at me I didn't write it.  
Cloud: I…just…had sex with…Reno. O.o  
Reign: …So, what's your point. blinks  
Cloud: I got fucked by RENO! dies  
Reign: OK if you guys don't chill. I'm going to make it 1 million times worse.  
Yazoo: But…Reno's mine.  
Reign: Be quiet sighs you can have Reno later. smile  
Yazoo: grins deviously  
Reno: Help me!  
Reign: Here's chapter two of tranquility I hope you like it.

This chapter focus's more on Rneo's life and what he went through.

VxVxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxVxV

The sunlight peaked in through the room causing Cloud to throw the covers over his head in contempt as he awoke from his slumber.  
"Uh, morning?" he assumed scouting the room. Trying to remember of what happened.  
He looked over at Reno who was sleeping like a log. 'yuck.' he  
responded running his hand along his stomach feeling bits of pre-cum lingering from last nights enjoyment. I can't believe-- I just fucked Reno. He thought to himself as the red head to shifted his position. He began shaking Reno, informing him to get up. Reno groaned and buried his head into one of the remaining pillows, his hair all matted.

"Get up Reno."

"Five more minutes." he grumbled. Cloud started prodding him in the side.  
Cloud sighed as he got out of bed, searching for his clothes which had been discarded all over the floor. What a mess. He thought I should clean this all up later. He threw on a white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Just then Reno's phone rang. Startled from the noise he rummaged through his pants pocket which laid on the floor next to the bed. He pulled out his phone. It was Elena. He sighed and ignored the call.

"Reno who was it? He asked questioningly. Reno paused shaking his head. "Nobody." he countered. "Liar." Cloud stated. "I know who was it?"

"No one ok." he said, turning the phone on silent.  
Cloud grabbed the phone out of Reno's hands swiftly catching him by surprise.

"Damn you!" Reno said abruptly.

"Reno?"

"What? She only calls to annoy me." he glanced.

"What if it was important?" Cloud said with urgency in his voice.

"It wasn't." He looked at the phone again.

"Whatever then, it's your ass on the line not mine." he said heading towards the shower. Reno exhaled.

"That was close he muttered silently. He called Elena back as she gave him the heads up.

"Hey! Reno."

"Yeah, did you get it?"

"No not yet."

"Ugh, what's taking so damn long". He growled. "Hurry up and grab the damn thing."

"Ok, ok but, we need a little more time."

"How much?

"10 minutes." she stated.

Reno groaned, rubbing his head. If Tseng finds out we didn't accomplish this mission he'll kno--I didn't even want to think of what might happen. Elena just hurry it up, yo.  
He hung up the phone. He could hear Cloud getting out of the shower. Hurry the hell up Elena. He whispered. Lying back down, the bathroom door opened with Cloud fully clothed. Cloud just stared at him curiously? "What are you doing? "  
"Nothing, just thinking is all."

"Hmph… very well then, I'm going downstairs to get something to drink. Tifa should be here by now, he thought as he headed towards the doorway.  
"No, wait!" Reno shouted. Cloud turned around quickly "What!"  
"Come back to bed with me." he smiled. Reno licked his lips trying to seduce the blonde headed solider, yet again. "Reno I just got out of the shower."  
"…So we can take a shower together." He grinned.  
Cloud turned the door knob "Do you want a drink?" He said exiting the room.  
Reno sighed "Sure, why not."  
"Of course …it isn't like you to turn down booze." He ranted.

When cloud left Reno grabbed all of his belongings and got dressed quickly. He then go another call from Elena this time it was a message.  
"Meet me outside the 7 heaven bar in 30 seconds and not a second later."  
Reno took this as his sign to leave.  
"Sorry Cloud, I would love to stick around and have a drink with you…ah shit what am I saying! I am skipping out on a drink what the fuck is wrong with me." He said to himself out loud.  
Wire like blades propelled from outside the 7 heaven bar. It was Elena with the helicopter. Reno opened the window to the bedroom and jumped out.  
"G-go, hurry!" he ordered knowing Cloud would have heard that by now. Cloud bolted through the bedroom door with an angry, yet perplexed look upon his face. As he ran towards the window the ShinRa copter flew away.

"The Hell!"

Just after Reno left. Tifa walked though the door with Cid and Barret. Cloud ran downstairs to see them. Cloud greeted Tifa with a comforting smile.  
"What took you guys so long?"  
"Uh…it's a long story." She stated. "We can talk about it over dinner." she said smiling.

"It is not a long story, hell last I checked it's rather short." Cid fumed.

"Cid calm down."

"C-calm down? Calm down? F$$& I am calm." he lashed.

Tifa and Barret ignored Cid, he was in one of his moments. Cid went outside to cool off, on the way out shouting many, and many curses as he left.

"Why is Cid so pissed off.?" Cloud asked.

"He's always mad about something, if its not one thing it's another" Barret said curtly.

"I am not always mad!" Cid yelled from outside the bar, throwing power tools at Barret.

"He's mad because of Sierra." Tifa relayed

"Sierra?"

"Yeah, Cid fixed it all up to show everyone until a member from Kadaj's gang, the short haired one? I think his name was Loz, yeah anyway he put a dent in the side of it." She sighed.  
"It wasn't a dent you dumb girl it was a fucking hole he blew a F&#&# hole in my ship. F#$#$! I will kill him for this!" He snarled. "Barret get your ass over here and help me."

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming, shut up."

"That figures…Wa-wait! Kadaj's gang? They're still alive!" Cloud panicked.

"No! Cloud, calm down. Kadaj is indeed dead, but, as for the other two, they're still alive."

Cloud growled, clutching his fist tightly. Sephiroth, he whispered, the name rolled off his lips sending shivers up and down his spine. Tifa hated seeing Cloud suffer like this, even in death that name haunts him. She didn't know what to do, the only thing she could do to is let him deal with it on his own, Cloud always wanted to do things on his own, this time she'd let him.  
"Food will be ready in a couple of minutes. Barret, Cid could you guys go get Marlene and Denzel there outside with everyone else." "Damnit women. Can't you see I'm busy here? Get Barret to go get them."

"Cid." She groaned. Tifa thought it would be a good idea to interrupt the silence between them.  
"So where's Reno? It isn't like him to miss a meal, or a drink, for that matter. Where is he?" Cloud snapped out of it. Looking up at Tifa, and sitting on one of the bar stools.

"Gone." Ended.

"Gone? Where did he go?"

"Pheh, who cares, one minute I'm going downstairs to get a drink the next minute I hear a helicopter. I rush upstairs to see what the hell is going on, and Reno's in the helicopter with Elena then they took off."

"Hmm…Probably heading back to ShinRa." She said, concerned.

"Mmm…probably, they are really busy now, since they are rebuilding ShinRa. Rufus has been real busy lately."  
"You don't say." he said, raising and eyebrow at the situation. "Why are you so concerned about ShinRa all of a sudden Tifa?"  
"I'm not. Its just they helped us out and you know I'm not one to stay mad at someone for long. Unless…

"Sephiroth." Cloud said completing her sentence.

"He is the one person I can never forgive, not now, not ever. For what he did to my father and to Nibleheim, I will never forgive him."

Tifa cleaned off the counter and made cloud a cup of fresh orange juice.  
"Here." She said, "Drink this, it'll make you feel better."  
He drank the orange juice. AH! He gagged "What did you do to it?"  
"Nothing, It must be the pulp."

"Tifa you know I hate pulp."

"To bad, drink it. It's good for you." Cloud pouted, knowing better not to argue with Tifa as he knew she was right, it was healthy for you.

"Elena must have called Reno. I still would like to know why they left so damn early."

Meanwhile Back at the ShinRa Company+

Rufus was gazing out the window of his office. Reminiscing about the past and how it corrupted him. He sat in his chair. Tseng the leader of the Turks got in the elevator and ascended to the highest floor, there his boss was waiting for him. "Are they here yet?" he asked. Tseng shook his head. "I understand." Rufus said quietly, fiddling with his fingers, nervously. Just then a helicopter approached the building with its loud propellers whipping through the wind like knives. "Shall we go?" asked the Turk. Rufus arose to his feet, exiting his office followed by Tseng, who closed the door from behind. The helicopter landed, as the door slid open and a blonde haired girl and a redhead Turk with scars on his left and right cheek hopped out of the helicopter with a large metal crate.

"Good work." Tseng smiled, opening the tightly sealed crate; which revealed lots, and lots of materia.

"Whoa-ho. So that's why we went through all that trouble." The Turk laughed.

"Yes, Reno." Rufus said approaching the crate limping slightly with the support of a black cane.

"B-boss…" he kneeled. "It has been a while Reno, I really missed having you by my side." Rufus looked at the Turk and nodded, as Reno rose to his feet.

"Yes sir." Rufus grabbed a green orb from out of the crate placing it into his hand firmly. As Rude appeared, on the scene with a small box, and stood next to Reno and Elena by the helicopter. "It has been a long time now. Its been ages since we had the time to rebuild ShinRa…"He looked at Tseng. "And now…we can." he grinned wickedly placing the orb into his left leg. "For a while I have remained incomplete and now I am whole again. This materia shall see to that." He smiled. Rufus leg began glowing. He dropped his cane. Tseng took out a mini X-ray and scanned Rufus's leg. "Well?" he asked impatiently. "It's healed." Tseng replied.

"So I take it the materia works as well, as it always has?" Elena asked.

"It seems so. Now I know why my father was so obsessed with these." He stated. "You don't think Cloud will be missing one itsy bitty little materia now, do you?" he looked at the Turks. Rufus laughed out loud.

"So…uh what are we going to do with the rest of these?" Reno asked.

"Hmm…leave them here. He will come for them sooner or later." Rufus began taking off his bandages. He felt himself get a little dizzy and also light headed. He started to faint. "Boss!" Tseng shouted catching Rufus form behind.

"Sir your still unwell, even with materia you need your strength." he whispered slightly. Rufus nodded one of the ShinRa guards brought over a wheelchair. Tseng picked Rufus up and placed him in it. The president mumbled to himself softly. "I want you guys to watch the base." Tseng ordered "Were expecting company." Rude and Elena followed after Rufus in the wheelchair; Rude carried the materia in his arms.

Tseng walked towards the redhead. Reno climbed into the helicopter. Tseng did as well. They sat there gazed, nervous to look at one another. "So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Reno asked. "Rufus is unable to walk, as you know. We need to protect him at all cost. I shouldn't need to tell you that Reno." He said gravely. "I know." He responded. Reno slouched back in his seat fiddling with the joy stick. Tseng patted Reno on the back giving him as much comfort, as possible. "Ya know what? You haven't changed at all Reno. Tseng smiled." Its' been almost 6 years now and you still haven't changed a bit since, then."

Reno snickered. "Hmm…you don't say." He looked at Tseng then turned his attention back to the controls. "A lot has happened now, and were trying are best to rebuild ShinRa." He leaned forward with his head deep into his hands. "I couldn't protect him and I couldn't protect her." he whispered.

Tseng frowned never seeing Reno like this even as a kid he has never cried. Or at least he has never seen him cry _a first for everything they always say. _He looked at Reno realizing what he said he knew he was referring to Rufus but who did he mean by _her? _His girlfriend probably Tseng thought he would just make sure.

"Reno? Who did you mean by her?" Tseng went quiet, Reno looked up at him.

"My mother." he replied. "I couldn't save her. I tried everything I could, but…" he shrugged.

"There was nothing I could do." He smiled suddenly. Tseng was confused by this his mother had died and he's smiling? _What the fuck is wrong with him._ He thought.

"I was nineteen when I became a ShinRa member. My mother and I lived in the upper plates of Midgar where she would sing. She was an opera singer. She sang at _the Midgar Symphony Hall _in the middle of ShinRa square. There she made her living singing music. I didn't mind nor did I care. He paused. She would never listen to me anyway. She met my father at ShinRa they got together and yeah, you should know the rest. After those peaceful years my father was killed. My mom was pregnant and there for couldn't sing. We later moved to sector six of the slums kind of where Cloud and Tifa live now. I got a part time job. I couldn't do it. He said lowering his head and kicked the helicopter. "So what did you do then?" Tseng asked, waiting for Reno to continue.

"I did the only thing I could do." He whispered. Tseng had a bizarre look upon his face.

"….I sold myself by then I must have been 13-14 years old." Tseng was shocked. Then again he knew Reno has his reasons.

"It was the only thing I could do other then fight. I never told my mother. She would have killed me, but I did it for her –for us. After that my mother found a new guy. He got her pregnant then left. The bastard!" he hissed. "She had another child, her seventh I think. I was the oldest. She took care of all of us day after day, night after night even though, she knew there would be a time when she couldn't. She dated another guy. I hated him from the start. They started going out he was abusive my mom kicked him out, but he threatened her. I wasn't going to allow that so, I beat his ass just for what he did and because I didn't like him beating him up, made me feel better. After that was all over she went back into singing again. She practiced and practiced everyday at the church where Aeris's planted flowers. That night I waited for her to come home. I had to stay home and watch my brothers and sister's what a drag, there so annoying, Yo. She didn't come home that night I went out looking for her. I looked around the church and then when I found her she-she was dead with the her blood scattered across the walls I was devastated and ran out of the church as fast, as I could not looking back. I was caught by the second dude my mom dated he raped me and gave me these two symmetrical scars you see today." he pointed at the scars on his face. I laid outside the church in pain. After a few months…I had to take care of my family. I stole money and food and prostituted my self even more. I got into drugs and--pick-pocketed people. I pick pocketed you and you beat me up, and gave me a job as a Turk after words." He ended.

"That's how--I met you." He stated "You stole from me and Wutai, man that was a pain in the ass chasing you. I lost about 10 pounds that day." He chuckled, as Reno laughed. "Yeah. Good times." He sighed throwing back his hair and tracing the scars along his cheeks still feeling the pain it brought. "I never told anyone of this…you're the first to know. What my life was like." Reno lowered his head, yet again.

Tseng blinked a few times. "You've got guts Reno and that's why you're here." Reno nodded."You lived for them you avenged your mother and took care of them." he smiled. "But there is one thing I would like to know Reno? What happened to your brothers and sisters?

Reno's eyes shot open falling silent he didn't say anything he didn't know what to say.Tears trickled down his face he breathed slowly to the point of not breathing at all. Tseng knew he struck a nerve.

"T-They're dead." He said curtly.

"Dead? W-what happened?" Tseng exclaimed.

"I don't want to talk about it." Reno opened the door to helicopter and climbed out of it. Putting his hands in his pocket he walked towards ShinRa.

"Reno!" Tseng yelled. Tseng chased after him grabbing him by the the arm. "Wait." he said staring at Reno. He then placed his lips against the Turks feeling the warmth of his mouth mix with his. Tseng pulled away, smiling. I'll be in my office if you wish to talk. He said leaving.

**Reno's POV**

"What the hell just happned? Did Tseng just….kiss me? Now I feel weird." He blushed. Entering the company,

"Reno what happned you look like you've seen a ghost your turning pale." Blurted the ShinRa guard.

"Its nothing, now leave me alone."

The guard shut his mouth and assumed his position outside the door. I headed to my dorm i was really tired i couldn't take this. It seems i'll have to deal with it tommorro. he groaned._ I can hear Clouds big mouth now man what a headache_.There was Rude waiting forme just outside the hallway.

"you ok." he asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just gonna take a littlenap."

"Hmm...he nodded. Taking his leave.

Reno opened the door to his office. he jumped onto the bed looking up at the celing. _Rude has always been practical and such a nice guy. I wonder if this kinda thing never happened to me could i be just like him?_I thought I curled up into a ball and fell asleep

_A Turk follows orders without question. Always follow the President's orders and no one else's._

_You must be prepared to sacrifice your life for his at any given moment._

"Are these really the rules of a turk?"

**+Author Note+**

That is the end of my chapter two Tranquility I hope you liked it. This one didn't have a lemon, but there was a little Yaoi between Tseng x Reno. I was thinking about adding these two as my next lemon pairing, but I have someone else in mind….Yazoo! Since there aren't enough Reno and Yazoo pairings, so I shall add one in chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed chapter two Tranquility.

Yazoo: Oh yeah, Reno you are sooo mine grins

Reno: AAAAAAAAh! TT

Reign: I love you Reno smiles

Reno: You're and evil girl, Yo.

Cloud: I ate PULP! dies

All: ...?


	3. The quickening

Thank you for waiting so patiently for the next chapter. I just felt bad how my last one ended and everyone has attacked me for not continuing it I've had such a rough day with homework and all I hardly had time to sleep. It seems I shall being doing my homework all Friday Saturday and Sunday too possibly but no worries I shall finish it and write more. So there. I love Reno really I do he is indeed my favorite Turk next to Gimp coughs That's Before Crisis btw. Hehe here's chapter 3 **The Quickening**.

**Warning** **contains**: mild rape, Tseng x Reno pairing, contains yaoi oral.

_The Quickening _

I awoke feeling groggier then ever. I heard Rufus's voice over the intercom. "Annoying as ever." I said, grabbing a glass of water off the small table next to me and sipping it. I stared out the window to find it night time already. "Damn, how long have I been asleep? No matter." I got to my feet and proceeded to the door. Only to find a half drunken Rude outside my dorm.

"What happened to you ?" I asked. Rude being the timid guy that he was just coughed and showed me a piece of paper.

I looked at the of paper it was instructions. I sighed. "What the fuck. Why the hell do I get a mission after fucking coming back from butt fucking Cloud?"

Rude smiled, cocking his head slightly "It's good to have the old Reno back." he chuckled.

I scoffed at Rude's words "..Whatever." I headed down the hallway, Rude followed. "So where's that no good ass kisser Elena?" I murmured, "It has been rather quiet without her. I expected her to wake me up today instead of Rude." I rode the elevator to Tseng's office.

Rude began mumbling to himself. "Why is it every time we go out drinking I always have to be the one to get drunk off my ass?" he groaned.

"Maybe because you have no tolerance?" I shrugged. "Anyway, you better look at least sober enough to go on our next mission. You know how Tseng gets irritable when things don't go as they plan." I ended stopping at Tseng's front door. _I was told to see him before I headed off to my daily duties _"Man what a drag. . . "

The elevator had come to a stop. _Floor 10_. I sighed. I headed towards two big doors similar to Rufus's office, but smaller. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," Tseng said in a welcoming voice. "Ah, yes, Reno, just the person I wanted to see." He starred at me eyes piercing through me, scanning every inch of my body. I stepped to the side to reveal Rude. Tseng's once welcoming smile turned into a now visible frown. He laid back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Rude I need you to go check out something for me at the dig. Reno shall meet up with you shortly, for now Elena shall assist you." he ordered. Just then the door shut as Elena appeared giving Tseng a confirming nod. I said nothing, just stared at the nicely marble floor. It was very nice, might I add. Such pretty patterns too.

I just sighed, glaring at the nicely done floor. _It is amazing how the floor is more entertaining to me then our missions. _" Well, it could have been worse." I thought to myself. Tseng glanced at me then back at Elena, who took that as a hint to leave the room with uncertainty written all over her face. "I told Rude to stay out of the booze"

Tseng tapped his finger along the desk. "Well Reno…" he said, walking towards me from behind the desk and planting a kiss upon my lips.

I moved away in shock. "Uh…Tsen-" He kissed me again, cutting me off. "I want to play a little game. Up for it?"

My once illusion soon became a one way tracked memory of some sicko's, twisted fantasy. I could feel my pants come undone as Tseng's hands slithered down them. He gripped my shaft and I closed my eyes, began panting. I could not see anything; everything went dark as pleasure seeped through every last nerve inside me. He increased his speed.

"AAH! Tseng. A-a-h…Nn." I came in his hands.

Just then the telephone rang startling me. I grabbed the phone "H-hello?"

"Reno meet me at Wutai in 1 hour. Bye." Rude said, and hung up the phone.

I sighed putting the phone back onto the receiver. I felt sort of sticky and looked under the cover of my bed sheets "Oh Goddamnit!"

To be continued

**Author note: **I really had fun doing this chapter. Again sorry for another cliff hanger everyone I am having a bit of a brain clog. But no worries I am currently working on chapter 4 as we speak. so please don't eat me.


End file.
